In general, standard mechanical gaming machines include a plurality of reels with display symbols around the perimeters of reel strips attached to the reels. In the course of normal game play the reels are spun and stopped at a given reel stop position. The results of the game play typically depend on which of the symbols on each of the reels aligns with a pay line on the gaming machine. Generally, the reels are stopped with a center of a symbol on each reel aligned with the pay line. However, the alignment of a reel may be required.
Reel and reel strip alignment issues exist in gaming machines based on a number of factors, such as dimensional tolerance, manufacturing variations, assembly errors, etc. For this reason, there needs to be a method for final alignment of the reel strips to the pay line.